


Loved By the Sun

by songsofgallifrey



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: Stranded in the crumbling suburbs of Detroit in the middle of the night, you have little choice but to take Adam's offer to go back to his house. But he's noticed something unique within you - the key to something Adam has wanted all his immortal life.





	Loved By the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/gifts).



> Written for a friend for her birthday. Adam is an unpredictable muse, and this story went differently than I originally wanted, so I just hope you all like this! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

_ Another night, another…  _

 

Another what?

 

The lack of sound coming from outside was like an empty, thunderous roar as Adam slowly roused from his sleep.  _ Another night, another black hole, it seems. _

 

Adam opened his eyes to briefly gaze around his bedroom, squinting at the final colors of sunset he could see through a crack in the curtains, and rolled over to his stomach to bury his head beneath his pillow. Thirst dragged through his veins like razors, clawing at his brain as he tried to go back to sleep. The record he had put on the turntable before going to sleep had ended hours ago, and he could hear the nearly silent gears still turning the vinyl disc like grinding metal in his ears. He needed to drink  _ something  _ or he was going to put his fist through it.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Begrudgingly Adam rose from his bed and proceeded downstairs to the sitting room. The metal thermos was still on the table, and the stemmed shot glass he used to ration out his meals sat overturned next to it, where he had left it the previous night. It was piss-poor blood -  the zombie it had been drawn from was borderline anemic - but it was all he had, and he only had one glass left. His connection at the hospital blood bank would be gone for another week.

 

As much as he didn’t want to risk it, it was time for a hunt.

 

Near midnight, tasting the remnants of the blood of a young jogger in the corners of his mouth, Adam was contemplating the wooden bullet hidden beneath his bed when he was distracted by an unfamiliar warmth on his face as he walked back toward his car. It was like the warmth of the sun, and as he turned to find its source, he could have sworn he smelled sunlight. Adam cast his eyes around as quickly as he could, searching for the source.

 

That was when he saw you standing across the street from him, fussing with your phone and yelling at it because it had a dead battery and muttering something about finding a hotel. Adam had never seen anything like you in his long life; though it was pitch dark with no functioning street lights, it was as though the rays of the sun shone from your very skin.

 

A sun that didn’t burn him.

 

Adam had heard of a legend, centuries ago when he was wandering through Europe with Eve, that there were humans out there whose blood would allow a vampire to walk in the sun. No such human had ever crossed him, so he had dismissed it as just that, a legend. A fantasy, something for immortals like himself to look forward to, that perhaps one day they would find one and they could live in the light. These humans could only be found on All Hallows Eve, when the light in their blood would shine, visible only to the vampire meant to drink it. Trapped in darkness for so long, any immortal could be seduced into believing it.

 

Without thinking Adam crossed the street to get a better look at you, hiding himself in the shadows as he got closer. Your light cast a warm, yellow glow on his cold skin as he stretched his arm out to feel more of it. Somehow you sensed him, and you cut your eyes at him as he got closer. Your expression was guarded, and your hand went to your pocket.

 

“Terribly sorry,” Adam said carefully, raising his hands up to show he was unarmed. “I overheard you, and I just wanted you to know that the cabs never come to this part of town if they can help it, and the nearest hotel is miles away.”

 

You sighed, the light only Adam could see shining brighter as you approached him. “You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me! My phone just died and my boyfriend just hung up on me because he was mad that I wasn’t going to be back in time for his stupid party.” Shoving the dead phone in your pocket, you got a better look at his face, blinking a few times as you took in his handsome features. “I, uh, missed my flight a few hours ago and my GPS took me in circles trying to find the right hotel. Even my luggage is gone without me.” Angry tears pricked your eyes and you wiped them away impatiently. Now was not the time to get upset in the middle of a strange city.

 

Instinct led Adam to say something he never thought he would say to a human. “You’re welcome to come to my house, it’s just down the street and it’s comfortable and secure. You can use my phone and stay the night if you wish.” Your scent, like a warm summer’s day on this cold October night, was intoxicating, and he felt drawn to it. “My name is Adam,” he offered, and you gave him your name in return. 

 

You weren’t sure what it was about him, but something in your gut told you that you could trust this man, whoever he was. It went against everything you had learned all your life about strangers, but it wasn’t like you had much of a choice. You nodded and followed him as he started walking, one hand fishing out your pepper spray.

 

As Adam rushed around his home to make it more comfortable for you, half tossing a guitar over the back of the couch to make a spot for you to sit and clearing a stack of records off the table, he couldn’t help but stare at you any opportunity he could. He wanted to bask in your light, take it from you and make it his own, and it made his mouth water to think about how you would taste.

 

Wordlessly he offered you his corded telephone and you called your boyfriend to tell him what you were doing and that you would catch the next flight out in the morning.  Adam pretended to not hear anything, but your boyfriend was yelling so loudly he may as well have been there in the room. Accusations of infidelity were thrown your way, and no matter  what defense you tried to use, he kept shouting. Finally you had had enough. 

 

“We’re done!” you yelled into the receiver, your heart pounding as you slammed it down. 

 

Adam gazed at you with wide eyes and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I hope I wasn’t to blame for that,” he said quietly. “I’ll understand if you want to leave.”

 

You shook your head and looked up at Adam, surprised to realize all you felt was relief. “No, it was coming anyway. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

The resulting silence stretched out until Adam was unsure whether you even wanted to talk anymore, but all he wanted was to hear more of your voice. He offered you his bedroom so you could sleep, but you shook your head and insisted you wouldn’t be able to sleep if you tried. His heart, as useless as it was, nearly stopped when you settled yourself on the couch and patted the seat next to you, offering him to sit down there. 

 

“Why don’t we just talk?” you asked, setting Adam’s nerves on edge as he imagined how your skin would feel beneath his hands if he touched you. Your light was blinding, even in the lights of his living room, but he longed to be closer to it, let it soak into his bones.

 

The scent of sunlight bathed Adam in a comfortable haze as the two of you talked, and he slowly became more relaxed as the conversation went to lighter topics like music and traveling. The sound of your blood humming through your body like a song was a continuous tone in the back of his mind, calling to him. But he knew he couldn’t rush it. 

 

“So yeah, I had been thinking of breaking up with him for a while now, since he never exactly supported my need to travel,” you concluded at the end of a story, smiling sadly while staring at Adam's fingers fiddling with the fringe on a pillow. He could feel your eyes on him, and he had picked up on your pounding heart, your relaxed posture, the way your hands kept playing with your hair and necklace. Adam knew you wanted him as much as he wanted you, your body told the story loud and clear. 

 

“I’m sorry things ended the way they did,” Adam said, reaching for your hand. He could hear your heart pick up pace as he stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. “If you ask me, the loss is his, because he never saw what he had in front of him. He took it for granted that you would always put up with his boorish manner.”

 

The blush that flushed your cheeks red was so endearing that Adam had to smile. He was caught off guard, however, when you slid closer to him on the couch until your legs were touching and leaned in until your face was inches from his. 

 

“You know,” you began with a lilting, suggestive inflection, “if we’re not going to sleep, there are other things we can do.”

 

Adam had once thought he knew how it felt to know peace, to look in the eyes of the person in front of him and know he was meant to be there. But now, with your lips pressed to his and your hand in his hair as you climbed in his lap, he knew in the depths of his soul that he had been wrong before. With you, he felt  _ alive _ . Nothing in the world compared to the warmth and peace he had found in your arms, the pleasure and abandon he felt as you sank down on him. It was as though he had been waiting all his immortal life to find you and your light. 

 

Never had anyone looked as beautiful to Adam as you did with your head thrown back in ecstasy, his fingers coaxing yet another orgasm from your burning hot body. Your legs trembled and he smiled, holding you tight to him, turning you over to lay you on your back. Adam redoubled his efforts, leaning forward and spreading your legs open as far as they would go as he thrust into you with a groan each time your bodies slapped together. Sweat made his wild hair curl around his face and he was sure his fangs were on full display. He was drowning in your scent, the predator within him screaming to get it over with and take from you what he needed. The hunger in his blood felt like it would burst forth and set him aflame if he didn’t indulge it soon.

 

The touch of your hand on his cheek brought Adam back to reality. He grasped your arm and kissed your palm, trailing lower to your wrist, where his lips hovered and he darted his tongue out to taste your pulse. 

 

_ Sunlight. Honeysuckle. Morning dew.  _

 

Your burning skin held a wealth of power and magic within it, and Adam could no longer resist. A few more stuttered thrusts of his hips and he was spilling himself inside of you, his fangs sinking into your wrist. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard your scream quickly transition into an equally loud moan as he took from you. 

 

It was as though Adam was drinking liquid gold. The warmth from your blood spread through his body, the light within it bathing his veins in heat that hurt at first but then soothed to a pleasant tingling sensation the longer he fed. Your breathing began to slow but he ignored it, assuming you were adjusting to the pain. 

 

More, he needed  _ more. _

 

Your fingers tugged at his hair, trying to pull him away as your heart began to take on an abnormal rhythm, but still Adam drank. Something was changing in him and he didn’t want it to stop. It wasn’t until he felt your arm go limp that he finally retracted his fangs and sat up. 

 

Adam glanced at the curtains behind the couch and saw the bright colors of dawn creeping up the sky… slowly he looked down at his arm, where a thin beam of sunlight was  _ not  _ burning his skin. 

 

_ It worked. It fucking worked! _

 

Horror struck his heart as he realized what he had done. Frantically Adam placed his hand over your heart and waited for a beat, just one. Two, then three and four seconds passed with nothing but stillness under his palm, then on the fifth he felt a tiny flutter of movement, your heart trying to keep up with the loss of blood. He nearly sobbed with relief.

 

Using his fangs Adam tore into his wrist and shoved the gash against your lips before it could heal, willing with every fiber of his being for you to swallow. You coughed but didn’t open your eyes, at last beginning to drink his blood in small sips. Once Adam was satisfied you had had enough he moved his arm away and healed the wound, watching you carefully. Sometimes the change happened immediately, sometimes it took hours, and in a few unfortunate newborn vampires the change would kill them before it completed.

 

Your heart fell into a more regular rhythm, and Adam began to pace.

 

Immortals have a warped sense of time once they have been around for more than a hundred years or so, making days pass like minutes and years feel like a week. This day, those twelve or so hours Adam spent pacing the floor and watching you, was the longest and worst in all his memory. He had only just met you, but something in him felt as though you were the missing piece in his soul, the day to his night. He would surely die if he lost you. Dusk was swiftly approaching and Adam was nearly giving up all hope.

 

Just as the final dregs of light left the night sky, you let out a gasp and your eyes flew open. Adam dropped his gun when he saw your golden eyes.


End file.
